


You're Cute

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: The fluffiest of fluff featuring a sleepy Barry and Iris cuddling. Slightly smutty.





	You're Cute

At 7 AM, Iris was stretching and yawning, still half asleep. She smiled at her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Barry groaned and rolled over. "5 more minutes."

Iris rolled her eyes. "5 human minutes or 5 speedster minutes? Because 5 speedster minutes really means 5 hours."

"This doesn't count towards my 5 minutes because you're keeping me awake."

"Usually you're the one waking me up."

"Well," Barry said defensively. "I had a tiring night. My wife just wouldn't stop cuming. She kept begging me for more."

"Oh?"

"I believe her exact words were, 'Don't stop. Please, don't ever stop. God, you feel so good.' "

Iris laughed. She put her arm around him and spun him around so he was facing her. His eyes looked so cute when his eyelids were droopy and his lashes were fluttering. Moments like this almost overwhelmed Iris with love.

Barry returned her adoring gaze. He brushed the hair off her should and kissed it tenderly. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

Barry looked skeptical. "That's not possible."

"We live in Central City, home to the impossible. Right, Flash?" Iris teased. She kissed his cheek a few more times. It was just so soft, she wished it could be her pillow.

"Sometimes," Barry began. "I don't know if I've woken up or if I'm still dreaming."

Iris gave him a tiny pinch on the hand. "I think you're awake."

Barry pulled Iris on top of him, making her giggle. He rubbed her back a little before settling his hands on her waist. She ran one hand through his hair while she traced his jawline with the other.

"You're so cute." Iris whispered.

Barry's cheeks went even rosier than when Iris kissed them. "I'm not."

"You are!" Iris insisted.

"I have a forehead wrinkle."

"An adorable forehead wrinkle." Iris pointed out.

"But, you're forehead is nice and smooth."

"And I thought you loved me for my mind." Iris sat up. She dramatically put her hand on her head and looked out the window, faking the best look of disappointment she could. "I should've know you were just trying to get my forehead."

Barry pushed her down on her back. "Stop being so cute."

She fell on his legs, laughing. "I can't help it. It's in my nature."

Barry gave her an exasperated look. He leaned up and kissed her.

His lips tasted sweet and his tongue moved so skillfully with hers. Iris was on cloud 9.

But, when her and Barry's phone started buzzing she crashed back down to Earth. 

"That's probably Cisco." Barry sighed.

"We better get to Star Labs."

Iris huffed. She blew a strand of hair off her face that had fallen there during the kiss. 

"Come on." Barry said, dragging Iris out of the bed by her hand. "Cisco will be waiting on us. I know he's not as cute as me, but-" Barry didn't finish the sentence. The mischievous look on Iris' face distracted him. "What?"

"Cisco's got good hair."

"Not my level of good."

"True. You're hair is very cute." Iris admitted, tousling his brown locks of bedhead. "Especially," She bite her lip. "After I've been pulling at all night, trying desperately to hold on while you took me to oblivion." 

Barry glowed with a dopey grin. "Yeah, that's when I like it best too."


End file.
